


Pining

by CerealMonster



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerealMonster/pseuds/CerealMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donut complains to Tucker after helping Doc get ready for a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Something I casually threw together in a couple nights to quench my thirst for Docnut.

“So? What do you think?” Doc asked, turning to face Donut with his arms raised, showing off the deep purple oxford shirt he just finished putting on.

Donut responded with a toothy grin and two thumbs up. “PERFECT, as always! I told you that shirt would look good with those white pants- just promise me you won’t stain them!” He warned, giving Doc’s full outfit another once-over.

“Thanks again for helping me get ready tonight. Do you think they’ll like the tie?” Doc asked, pulling out a black bow-tie from his friend’s drawer.

“Doc,” Donut said, getting up to help the other fix the tie, “I certainly hope you’re not doubting my fashion sense?”

“No, of course not--”

“--because you are going to be, without a doubt, the most _handsome_ man in the room!” Donut paused to fluff up Doc’s curly bangs. “Your date won’t be able to keep their hands off you.”

Doc’s face flushed as he grabbed his keys. “Hah, well, we’ll see about that.”

Donut waved the other out the door. He barely heard the sound of a car engine starting outside when he flopped face-down on his bed and let out a small shriek into his pillow. Pulling his cellphone out of his pocket, the man rolled onto his side and scrolled through his contacts list.

The line rang twice before the other end picked up. 

“Sup?”

“Tuckerrrr, I’m _DYING_...”

Donut’s mellow-dramatic whine was met with an immediate sigh. “Wow, not even a ‘Hey, Tucker, how’s it going?’ Thanks, dude; what happened this time?”

“He’s going on a DATE, Tucker! This is serious!”

“Who, Doc? On a date? What the fuck? Who’d he trick into doing something like that, and with him of all people?”

“Don’t be mean!” Donut huffed. “It’s with one of his co-workers’ friends.”

“Wow, ‘scuse me if I don’t have a boner for the guy like _some people_.”

He sighed. “Well... you’re not wrong.”

“Ew, gross, dude!”

“Wh- NOT NOW! Besides, _you_ brought it up.”

Donut could practically hear Tucker rolling his eyes on the other end.

“Yeah, ok, whatever. But seriously, what happened? I thought this week you were gonna confess your undying love for him or whatever.” 

This was only met with a loud, drawn-out groan.

“Use your words, Donut.”

“I was GONNA... I had it all planned out, too! Friday, he’d come over for our weekly sleepovers-”

“Gay.”

“Oh, hush! Like you don’t have two boyfriends right now!”

“Fair point; continue.”

“Anyway, I was going to tell him everything then, but he called me this morning to tell me that his co-worker set him up on a blind date, and then he asked me to help him get ready for it!”

“And you agreed?”

“YES!” Donut shrieked, his voice cracking as it rose up an extra octave. “He’s my best friend; what was I supposed to say?”

“Uhh, how about, ‘No, dumbass, because I’m hopelessly in love with you and seeing you with anyone else makes me feel like someone just shot me through the chest’?”

“...And you call _me_ dramatic?”

The question was met with the sound of snickering. Donut pouted, visible to no one but himself via the mirror mounted on his bedroom wall.

“You literally called to tell me you were dying; I’d say my metaphor was pretty accurate,” Tucker paused, the sound of a door opening and closing on his end interrupting him. “Oh, Wash is back. Look, I gotta run, but I’ll call you later tonight.”

“Uuuuuggghhh...”

“Look, if you’re not dead from heartbreak by the end of the week, you can come have dinner and stay the night with us or something. I know Wash and Church always get a weird mood lift from seeing your dumb face.”

“Gee, thanks... But, that does sound nice; I’ll definitely need something to keep my mind off it all.”

“Cool; I’ll make Church clean the cat fur off the couch.”

A distant, aggravated “WHAT?” could be heard from Tucker’s end.

A small smile formed on Donut’s face. “Thanks, Tucker.”

“You got it, babe. Later.”

***

An hour after hanging up the phone, Donut heard a knock on the door.

“Coming!” He called, jumping off the couch and pulling the door open. “...Doc? What are you doing back so early?”

The man in front of him gave a tentative smile and a shrug. “I got stood up.”

Donut’s eyes flew open in shock. “WHAT? No way! Come in; tell me what happened.”

The two plopped down on the couch, Doc stretching his arms back over his head.

“Ahh, well, I got to the restaurant, took my reservation, and waited about 45 minutes before I got a text from my date saying ‘ohh, sorry man, completely forgot about tonight. Maybe another time?’”

Donut lay a supportive hand on his friend’s arm. “Oh, Doc, I’m so sorry. That’s really shitty of them!”

Another shrug. “It’s alright; I’ve had worse dates.”

“That’s not alright! You deserve so much better than this, and your bad dates don’t know what they’re missing!”

Doc smiled, this time more genuine. “Thanks, Donut. You’re a good friend.”

As the two of them sat quietly, trying to make sense of the half-started movie on the screen, Donut pulled out his phone and began typing furiously. 

[Donut]: tucker!!!!! HELP!!!! 

The phone pinged in response seconds later. 

[Tucker]: r u actually dying this time

[Donut]: doc just came back but his date STOOD HIM UP!! can u believe that???

[Tucker]: oh shit really? fuck dude get on that

[Donut]: WHAT DO I DO????

[Tucker]: hes emotionally vulnerable. use that

[Donut]: TUCKER NO. THATS MEAN

[Tucker]: calm down!! i just mean hes hurting right now and u can swoop in 2 b his hero. make him see how much of a delight u r and that ur better than all his shitty suitors

[Donut]: idk it still sounds kinda... sleazy

[Tucker]: youre the one giving him attention and all that crap. youve got actual feelings, so act on them

[Donut]: hrrrgggg

[Tucker]: ACT ON THEM DONUT

[Donut]: ok ok!!! i’ll tell you how it goes tonight. i think hes gonna stay over again 

[Tucker]: bow chicka bow wow

[Donut]: BYE

Before Tucker could reply, Donut tossed his phone to the other side of the couch and scooted closer to his companion.

Doc laughed at something on the screen. “This movie’s really cliche.”

Donut, not paying any attention to the movie, said nothing in response, instead choosing to lower his head down on Doc’s shoulder. When the latter didn’t pull away, Donut slowly brought his arms up around Doc’s torso.

“Oh, are you cold, Donut?” Doc asked.

Donut mumbled in vague affirmation, prompting Doc to wrap an arm around Donut’s shoulders and pull him closer.

A few minutes passed before Donut spoke again: “...Doc?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you still want to go on a date tonight?”

Doc turned and gave Donut a confused look. “Um, well, no. I don’t exactly want to spend time with someone that stood me up.”

“I didn’t mean with them.”

Silence followed. Donut could feel his face heating up with anxiety, but all fears were erased when Doc’s arm gave him a reassuring squeeze.

“Y’know, that sounds fun! As long as I don’t have to show my face at that restaurant again tonight...” Doc’s face flushed with mild embarrassment as he used his free hand to fiddle with his glasses.

Donut beamed and practically jumped to his feet, pulling Doc up with him. “O-oh, ok, great! Well, I know this super-cute bakery down the street that just opened up; I hear they use organic ingredients or something?”

Doc smiled. “I _have_ been craving something sweet the past few days,” he took Donut’s hand, “it’s a date!”

On the way out, Donut grabbed his phone and sent another message to Tucker.

[Donut]: IT WORKED!!! we’re going to a bakery together <3 <3 <3

[Tucker]: wow that was fast

[Tucker]: get it bro

[Donut]: omg hush you!!! its only the first date!!!!

[Donut] but really, thanks.. what would i do without you?

[Tucker]: suffer a dry spell ;P

[Donut]: !!!!!!

[Donut]: tbh ur probably right ;o

[Tucker]: of course i am. now stop texting me and get back 2 ur bitch!!

[Donut]: dont be rude!!

[Tuker]: G O 

[Donut]: okokokayy. ty. <3

[Tucker]: gay

[Tucker]: <3

Donut slipped his phone back into his pocked with a smile and linked his arm with Doc’s as the two began to walk down the street together.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I really did Doc justice, and I feel kinda bad limiting his lines when this IS a Docnut fic (Donut and Tucker hogged the spotlight Jerks).  
> I figure he's probably used to getting this kind of treatment, so he's really at the point where, yeah he's upset, but he just doesn't bother fighting it anymore. Poor darling.  
> Still, I think I might've made him "too" chill. Better luck next time, I guess!
> 
> Pointless trivia I thought of while writing that I couldn't fit in:  
> Tucker and Donut were previous friends with benefits and would complain about their crushes together.  
> Church and Wash have soft spots for Donut, and Donut was able to use that to figure out how they felt about Tucker and each other (basically Donut played three-way match maker).  
> Maybe they invite Donut to fool around with them sometimes. I dunno.  
> Wash has three cats and two of them hate Church, but the other absolutely adores him.  
> Doc actually had a tiny crush on Donut, but he's oblivious as hell and just assumed Donut wasn't interested since he hasn't made a move or anything.  
> Donut's grossly affectionate with all his friends, so to be fair, it's pretty hard to tell when he's flirting or when he's just being Donut.


End file.
